Here we go again
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: This story is about Jenna, Jake, and Matty. Jenna is with Matty but is secretly cheating on him with Jake while Jake is dating Tamara. She needs to choose fast or else she might lose both... Btw all rights go to MTV.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is chapter one for my Awkward Fanfic. Tell me what you think Mates.**

Lately I have been having second thoughts about choosing Matty. I mean, don't get me wrong Matty rocked my world in more ways then Jake ever has, but there is something about us that doesn't fit. Maybe it's the way we start the morning with a casual bumping of uglies in the sanctuary, or maybe it is seeing T with Jake. Whatever it is, is sucking some serious ass. Take this morning for example, we got to school early and he leads me to the sanctuary. "Matty, can we just talk for a moment?" I ask as he goes at my face like a hungry lion attacking his prey.

"Later Jenna," he says heavily as he takes his shirt off. After the pregnancy scare I thought he would be more carful. But I guess I was wrong. "Jenna, condom?" He asked avoiding using full sentences.

"No, in my purse at home." I told him. "I'm not on the pill, and I think I'm ovulating. We should probably just wait until we get a condom." I said hoping that would slow him down.

"Yea, you are probably right." He said as he put his shirt back on. "Talk to you later Jenna." He said just leaving me there alone. I scramble to get my shirt buttoned up then stumble out of the sanctuary, only to trip over a pop can and fall onto Jake.

"Careful Hamilton, boyfriend just walked away. Wouldn't want him thinking your cheating on him." Jake said then kissed me gently. Did I forget to mention that Jake and I are together too. It has been confusing, and quite frankly making things a little bit AWKWARD**.**

It all started about a month ago. T and Jake just had gotten into this huge fight, and Matty was still mad at me for not tell him about the pregnancy scare. We were both a bit drunk but our quickie in the backseat of his car was more passionate then anything I have ever had with Matty. Sure I was a bit buzzed but I knew it felt good. "Jenna, I think T thinks something is up." Jake said as we walked into the back corner of the sanctuary.

"No, I talk to Tamara every night, there is no way she knows. Matty is clueless. Although he does seem to be demanding sex a lot lately." I add.

"Oh, Jenna, having sex with my best friend and telling me about before I try to have sex with you. Not pleasant." Jake said cringing up his face. "If I banged Tamara I would tell you before we do, it's just unpleasant." Jake joked around.

"I have been with holding sex. This time I told him I was ovulating, and didn't have a condom. He put his shirt in and left." I told Jake. "I though after the pregnancy scare that he wouldn't be so willing. But I was wrong."

"Seriously Jenna, your making me jealous." Jake said as he sat me up on the lid of the trash bin.

"Don't worry Jake, I think I'm dumping Matty. I have thought about it and he just isn't into the relationship anymore. He just wants sex, sex, and more sex. My Vag is beginning to go raw. Then there is you, you call me and message me. Bring me flowers to my back door. No pun intended." I joked around.

"Ok, let me know when you do." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "We better get going before Tamara and Matty notice that we are gone." At home that night I had a disk on to make.

"What to title today's episode, of Jenna's Life?" I questioned to myself. I typed in the title box _Suckfest 2013_.

_Today sucked some serious ass. Start off making out with Matty, then with Jake. To choose is hard. Jake has always been nice to me, but Matty tried to hide me when we first spent the passionate night f*cking at summer camp. Jake gets me in ways Matty never will. When I'm with Jake everything is ok. I guess I have to take then advise from my moms letter and stop being a pussy and just choose._

I closed my laptop just as Matty walked up to my door. "Hey sexy," he commented as I let him in. "What do you say, want to go to your club house and reminisce in old times?" He asks suggestively.

"Matty, I really need to talk to you." I said shoving him off of me. "This is serious. You are treating or relationship like I'm some escort you pay to be with you. I'm tired of it, I hate being used just for sex Matty." I come clean.

"So what, are you breaking up with me?" He asked me. "Jenna, I know I'm not the perfect boyfriend but I can change. I didn't realize how much it hurt you. Give me one more chance." He begged me.

Somehow in someway, I couldn't refuse him. Maybe dumping him isn't the right choice after all. "Ok, but you have to go, my mom is in the next room, I can not have her walking in on us... Again." I gave him a peck on the lips as I shoved him back out my door. And as if on cue my phone rang. "Hey hey hot stuff." I answer the phone.

"Jenna, I'm out by the clubhouse." Jake said then hung up. I put my phone down and walked out to the clubhouse. When I opened the clubhouse door there were candles lit and a small table set up with a pie on it. "I figured you had already ate so I brought desert." He said holding up whipped cream.

"For the pie or for me?" I asked grabbing the spray can out of his hands. "I could dump him Jake. I don't know why, I was ready to dump him and jump you but something stopped me." He pulled me close for a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"That's ok, how about we move the table and I show you why you need o dump him for me." Jake said as he held me tighter.

"Or we can go to my bed, my mom is out of town with my Aunt Ally tonight." At that point we were too caught up in each other to move to my bed, but some who we made it to my bed. After that we laid in bed for a while just listening to each others heart beats. "Jake, I love you." I said finally. Jake promptly avoided answering by having spontaneous sex. "Jake, condom did you put another one on?" I asked looking at the waste can where the first one had resigned. At that point it was too late to do anything.

"Jenna, I'm sorry. I forgot, it was stupid of me." He says after we finished. "I should have put one on, aren't you on birth control?" He asked me.

"No, my prescription hasn't came in yet. I just went to the gyno the other day, so it will be another day or so. But it's cool, tomorrow is Saturday we can go to the drug store and pick up the morning after pill. No big deal." I tell him as I lay my head on his bare chest. "Tonight can be perfect, and tomorrow we can deal with that." I said acting like it was no big deal, but some part of me knew that it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is chapter two:) sorry it took me so long, I had the flu:/**

"Jenna," I heard my dads voice call. I woke up and jake was sleeping next to me. We both woke up in a panic. "Jenna come here you have to see this." He said laughing. I rushed to get dressed and stumbled around my room.

"Jake, get your ass up. My dad is here, I thought he went with my mom." I whispered so he wouldn't here.

"Oh and bring Jake with you." Busted making everything... AWKWARD.

"How did he know?" Jake asked me as he out his pants back on. We walked out together and saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning Mr. Hamilton," Jake says steadily. He was trying to be calm but I could tell he was dying on the inside.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like. Jake needed a place to crash, so I let him sleep over. I slept under the covers Jake slept over." Which wasn't a complete lie, Jake had been staying at Matty's since his parents quiet divorce. "Dad, his parents got divorced," I whispered. He didn't look like he was buying it.

"Jenna, don't lie to me. Were you guys being safe?" He asked us. "Because if not Jenna is living proof on how easy it is to get pregnant by not using proper protection. Your mom and I just went at it all the time, constantly, just having a ball. Someways we didn't even go to school because we were rocking the van and smoking some kind of shit. Seriously, I swear I could see sounds."

"Dad, lets stop talking about you sex life." I said to him. "Dad, I can assure you that we have safe sex. I make his use two condoms." I told my dad. He brought me in close to him and gave me a hug.

"That's my baby girl." He said, proudly I might add. "So did you a Matty break up then?" He asked me. I gave him dear in the headlights look. "Never mind forget I asked." He said.

"Ok, well we would love to stay and chat but we are meeting Lissa and Sadie for brunch." I lied. "Trying to make Lissa feel better since the cheering incident." I gave my dad a hug and he gave Jake a murderous glare.

"I'm surprised he did try to kill me back there." Jake said as we got into his car. "Now to the pharmacy then next town over." He said. It took us a hour before Jake found a pharmacy far enough away that he was comfortable. "We need plan b." Jake told the pharmacist.

"Ok, license." Jake pulled his license out and handed it the pharmacist. "Sorry, if under eighteen you have to be accompanied by a parent." He told us. "Can I get you anything else?" He asked.

"Four of your earliest pregnancy test." Jake said. I looked at him with my eyes wide. "What, I can't get your pregnant." Jake said. "If we have you take the test in a few weeks then we can have a choice on what we want to do." Jake paid the pharmacist then he drove me home. "I can't believe that, you can get an abortion without parents knowing but you can't by plan b." jake yelled and smacked the steering wheel. "Maybe we can get your dad to get you the pill." Jake said to me.

"I doubt it, he thinks we are being safe, and he wouldn't want me to abort a potential fetus. My dad can be a lot of things, but a baby killer isn't one of them." I had more to say but my phone started ringing. "I gave to take it." I told him then shut off the radio.

"Hey Tamara, how are you this morning." I paused for what seemed like forever waiting for until she answered.

"Jenna, we have major problems. I need you at my house stat." Tamara said to me seeming a bit panicked, which if you know T you know that's not her. "On a scale of one to a Adele song we are way past Adele heading toward Jamie Lynn Spears"

"Jamie Lynn?" It took me a minute to think about what she had done. "All she did was get pregnant." I said nonchalantly. "Ok, I will be there in twenty minutes." I said then hung up. "Looks like I'm going to need these pregnancy test for someone else. Ming just called, we have a Jamie Lynn crises." I lied to him.

"Ok, well do you want me to drop you off?" He asked me as we pulled into my driveway. "It's not a problem if you need me to." He said.

"No, T might be there and I don't want to have to explain anything." I said as he walked me inside the house. "Just give my some love." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. He kissed me gently then I pulled away. "Well, I better get going to help Ming." I said to him.

"Do me a favor and save two of those test for you." He said kissing me on the forehead. "I'm heading back over to Matty's to play some video games." After he walked out the door I went back to my room. I took two of the pregnancy test out and stuffed them in my sock draw then drove myself over to Tamara's house. When I got over there her and Ming were sitting on T's bed.

"I brought two pregnancy test." I wanted to break down crying, how could her and Jake be having sex. I am doing my best not to give in to Matty and he goes around and sleeps with Tamara. "I was sure what you meant my Jamie Lynn but I thought about her pregnancy scandal so I brought test." I told her.

Tamara took the test and walked into her bathroom. "Good thing you came when you did. She was freaking out." Ming told me.

"Did she say what happened?" I asked her as I took a seat next to her on the bed. "She seemed kind of scary on the phone."

"She hasn't spoken much, just cried. But we have to figure out to keep it away from the Asian Mafia, if they find out everyone will know." Ming told me. In the distance we could hear the toilet flush the Tamara slowly walked in.

"Going pee is so much harder when there is a pregnancy test on the other end." Tamara said, her voice shaky and strained as she delivered every word. "Here, you guys read them I can't." She said closing her eyes and handing us her pee sticks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy this chapter! please review and let me know if it is worth continuing.**

"What the fuck am I going to do with a baby!" T yells throwing her hands in the air.

"T, the test were inconclusive." I remind her. "I think you should tell Jake." I told her no matter how much it pained me to. Tamara and Ming both look away from me in silence.

"Unless Jake isn't the father." I say secretly cheering on the inside.

"I cheated on him briefly for like two seconds and it was broom closet, janitors mop rubbing my ass, awkward sex." She confessed. "Jake has been withholding sex and I have been crazy horny. And he hadn't had sex in a while. And to top it off we were drunk." I cannot lie, I'm pretty happy that Jake was withholding sex if he wasn't it would be a little... AWKWARD.

"Who is the father T?" I ask. "Hypothetically of course because your not sure." I add trying to cheer her up.

"I can't tell you." She says. I look over and Ming and she is staring off into space pretending not to be listening. "Jenna, please don't be mad." T says looking at me.

"T what did you do?" I ask her again. "Or maybe more appropriate to say WHO did you do?" I ask her.

"I slept with Matty." My heart started to hurt. "Please don't be mad, it was a mistake." She pleaded.

"No T I'm not mad, I just have to go." I tell her. I walk out the door and grab my phone.

"Jake, I need you." I say weeping.

"Is Ming pregnant?" He asks me.

"No, but someone else may be carrying a bastard child." I admit. "Meet me in my room." I tell him then hang up. I don't know why this is hurting me as much as it is. I am cheating on Matty and he is cheating on me.

I wait in my room impatiently for Jake. He opens my door and sits beside me on my bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks me. I wipe off the tears that were running down my face. "Hey don't cry," he says to me. Jake wraps his arm around my shoulder and I lay my head on his chest.

"Matty cheated on me. It wouldn't bother me but her cheated on me with my best friend." I say crying on his shoulder.

"He slept with Ming?" He asks. I kept quiet for a moment not knowing what to say.

"No, he slept with T." I tell him. I don't know why I am mad. We have been sneaking around behind their back. I guess this is just a huge bitch slap from karma." I say.

Jake kisses my head and just because karma hates me Matty walks through my door.

"What the fuck?" Matty questions. "Jake why are hugging up on my girlfriend?" He asks.

"Maybe because your fucked mine." Jake says plainly. "Yea, Tamara told Jenna." Jake says.

"Jake, Jenna, I am so sorry. I only slept with her once and it wasn't even that good. And we were drunk." Matty pleads. "Doesn't matter, you know why, because I fucked yours." Matty lunged at Jake throwing me off the bed crashing into the night stand. When my arm snapped I thought not again.

"Stop!" I screamed at them. Matty started punching Jake and Jake tried punching back. "Matty stop!" I yelled. They weren't listening, they kept punching. "Stop!" I scream so loud my ears pop. They both stop and look straight at me. "Now someone call my dad and take me to the fucking hospital." I yelled at them. Jake got up and picked me up gently. I guess now I know who really cares. "Your face looks like shit I tell him."

"Yeah, what happened to your arm?" He asks me as he puts me in the drivers seat of his car.

"It snapped when I was shoved off the bed. It really hurts but I'm trying not to cry." I tell him.

"Well, I texted your dad and he said he is going to meet us at the hospital." Jake tells me. "I am so sorry I I knocked you off." Jake says to me.

"No, I think it was Matty when he attacked you." I say. As if I needed anything else to worry about, my relationship with Matty is over, but is that what I really wanted? We got to the ER and my dad was waiting for us looking worried. "Dad it's fine, I was trying to move a poster and fell off my bed." I lie to him.

After spending nearly three hours back in the ER the goofs they call doctors and nurses figured out I broke my arm in two different places. "Well, the good news is it should heal by itself. The bad news is I it doesn't surgery will be the only option." The discharge nurse reminded us. "So try not to put any pressure on it." She adds.

We walk out to the parking lot where my mother and Allu and running wild. "Nice arm candy Lil bitch." Aunt Ally says..

"What the hell, I leave for a weekend and she is back in a cast!" My mom yells. "You we supposed to be looking after our daughter! No turn the other way will she snorts coke and has sex." She continues.

"Mom, I wasn't snorting anything. Jake and I were rearranging and I fell." I lie to her. "Now, please just leave me alone. I just found out my boy friend got my best friend pregnant so I really don't feel like being anyones bitch to tonight." I say as I slide into the front seat of Jakes car. Jake gets in and we leave my parents standing there. We drive for a while and I lay my head on Jakes lap. "They split up," I confess to him. "My mom moved in with my Aunt Ally last week." I tell him.

We got back to my house and lay on the bed. I pull out my laptop and update my blog. It wasn't difficult at all to find the words to say. I was furious and ready to kick some ass.

_Bye-Bye Mom Hello Baby. _I type in the title box.

_What is there to say about betrayal. Everyone does it sometime. This morning I found out Matty knocked T up. And his evening after breaking my arm because of a anger filled yet sexy fight between my ex boy friend and fuck buddy, I told Jake about my mother. _

_I haven't typed or told anyone about this because I was scared to let it be true. Last week my mom moved out and my dad filed for divorce. I would live to chat about the action but this chick needs to get some. _

I finish he blog and sit my computer aside. "Is that all I am to you, a fuck buddy?" Jake asks rhetorically. "Well Jenna Hamilton I don't appreciate being treated like a whore. No more sex for you." He says and crosses his arms.

"Please Jake, I can get you to crack within five minutes." I say and roll my eyes. "Even with this fugly cast."

"Okay, your on. I bet you can't break me." Jake says. I laugh and swing my leg over his thigh and sit on his lap.

"Breaking yet?" I ask and slowly take off my shirt reveling my green lace bra. "Come on Jake, you know you want me." I say as is start to undo his belt buckle.

"God, you when Jenna."


End file.
